Starstruck Love
by CandyLovexo
Summary: The boys prepare for a show backstage with justin bieber, and he whips out his bieberconda. The fun starts there(;


"Are you boys ready for the show?" Justin asked as he began to palm himself through his already sagging jeans. The boys unable to speak were only able to nod their head in approval before Justin slowly started to pull his tank top over his head exposing his toned stomach and red boxer briefs causing all five boys watching to grow hard in their jeans. Continuing his exploration, Justin soon began to unbutton his pants before letting them hit the floor revealing his tight body and tight underwear clinging to his massive erection. "Who's first?" Justin asked grinning as his fingers ran over his abs before he heard a whimper emit from one of the boys. Looking up from his body, Justin discovered the blonde haired boy raising his hand shyly blushing. "Don't be shy Niall, I won't bite that hard." Justin spoke grinning as Niall got up from his seat slowly walking in the direction of Justin.  
"Have you ever sucked a dick before Niall?" Justin questioned as his hand continuously rubbed the growing length in his pants.  
'Ye…Ye…Yeah…ah" Niall stuttered before blushing at the thought of getting to suck Justin Bieber's dick.  
"Which one of the boys has the biggest cock?" Justin asking bluntly as his hand began to increase momentum, growing horny waiting for Niall's response.  
"Li…Liam." Niall spoke.  
"Huh, didn't think that would be the case. Well is Liam this big?" Justin questioned as his hand reached into his pants pulling out his cock that must have been at least a foot in length.  
Unable to speak, Niall sat gawking at the cock of his icon. Niall was at a loss of words, and didn't know what to say. Liam was big, but even Liam was in shock with the other boys at the size of the petite boys snake.  
"My fans call it the bieberconda." Justin spoke arrogantly before chuckling as he stroked himself. "Guess you know why." He added before smiling at Niall whose eyes remained glued to Justin's dick along with the other four boys sitting on the couch.  
"Niall, do you want to suck it?" Justin questioned waiting for Niall to respond. Yet, Niall still could find no words; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't speak. Instead he dropped down onto his knees and simply began to lick at the monster of a cock before him. "Oh fuck yes!" Justin screamed as Niall took the head of his cock in between his lips, licking the slit Niall could taste the remainder of sweat and pre-cum. Smiling Niall continued his way down Justin's cock wanting more of the pop star's dick down his throat. "Uh, shit Niall!" Justin whined as Niall continued to take Justin further down his throat, managing to fit an unbelievable ten inches into his mouth, Niall and Justin along with the other boys were in pure ecstasy. Watching the show unfold before them, the four boys grew horny sitting on the couch and slowly began to palm themselves over the thin layer of fabric presented by their jeans.  
"Fuck!" Justin groaned as Niall took Justin's entire cock down his throat before beginning to gag on the massive slab of meat. As Niall's mouth slobbered over Justin's dick, the four boys on the couch began to writhe, before Zayn pulled his cock out from the confines of his tight pants spitting into his palm, Zayn began to jerk off at the sight before him. Growing impatient, the other three boys followed close behind. As Harry pulled down his boxers, his dick sprang forward where Louis stared at the curly haired boy's long cock as he began to drool. "Harry." Louis whispered earning a glance from Harry staring oddly at Louis. "Yeah?" "Can I suck your dick?" Louis questioned as Harry smiled from the words emitting from Louis' mouth. Standing up Harry stroked his boner before his hands began to twirl into Louis' locks pulling the boy's head closer to his cock. As Louis took the head of Harry into his mouth Zayn and Liam were now exchanging mutual handjobs, pumping each other's dicks rapidly wanting release. As Justin continued to face fuck Niall, he grew impatient with Niall before making an order that made all boys stop.  
"Ni get off," Justin spoke as his hands pushed Justin's head away from his monster of a cock before he began to speak once more. "Get on the bed, I want to fuck you." Justin said earning a choked moan from Louis as he heard the words come from the superstar's mouth. Staring up at Justin with puppy dog eyes, Niall sat perched on his knees with his cock resting in his hands as he slowly got up walking towards the bed cautiously, afraid of the size of Justin's cock. Niall had bottomed for all of the boys before, but this was something completely different. Niall would be taking 12 inches inside of him, and a part of Niall was getting off on it, as his cock began to throb waiting for Justin to begin fucking him. Lying on the bed, Niall got onto all four sticking his perk little ass into the air begging Justin to teach him a lesson.  
As Justin began to pump both hands coated in lube on his cock, he looked towards the boys before giving them an order none could resist, "go help Niall get lubed up." Exchanging glances Zayn and Liam shot up while Louis continued to suck eagerly on Harry's shaft not wanting to let his Hazza's cock escape his lips. Moaning out, Harry looked in the direction of Niall to see Zayn and Liam lubing their fingers as they begin to insert their digits inside of Niall. "The slut can take four." Zayn groaned as he felt the tightness of Niall's ass clamp down on his finger before both Liam and him added another finger earning a moan from Niall who was a mess on the bed. As Liam and Zayn began to finger fuck Niall, he was left moaning and groaning out into the bed staring as Louis took all of Harry into his mouth before letting out another moan as he felt Zayn and Liam's fingertips touch his prostate sending him into ecstasy. Moaning out in time with each of Zayn and Liam's wrist flicks, the boys pulled out as Justin walked up with his cock in hand earning a moan from Niall feeling empty, until he began to feel the tip of Justin's cock enter through the tight ring of muscle. As Justin slowly began to ease his dick deeper inside of Niall, Niall screamed out into the bed. Reaching the base of his cock, Justin slowly pulled his cock out from Niall, leaving only the head inside before beginning to thrust slowly inside once more as Niall whined out feeling Justin's cock push inside him. Filling with mixed emotions of pain and pleasure Niall began to slowly rock his hips in time with Justin's thrust wanting more of Justin's cock inside him.  
Fucking Justin's tight ass, Niall began to jerk himself off in time with Justin's thrusts. Moaning out, Justin's fingers threaded in Niall's blonde locks once more before he began to push Niall's head into the mattress fucking Niall's ass senseless. As Niall's prostate continued to become assaulted, Niall was left screaming out into the mattress.  
As Harry began to face fuck Louis violently he knew he was close to orgasm thrusting wildly inside of Louis' mouth before he pulled out shooting shot after shot of cum onto Louis' awaiting face. Panting Harry's fingers reached down scooping the cum into his hand before bringing his hand to Louis' face as he began to lick the cum away from Harry's hand, Louis jerked his dick off violently before screaming out into Harry's cupped hand as he shot his load onto the floor. "Lick it all up." Harry spoke chuckling as Louis did exactly what he was told.  
As Justin's pelvis continued to thrust erratically his cock was fucking Niall's tight ass and Niall was in pure heaven, only in pleasure. "Shit, Ni you're so tight man!" Justin screamed out as he quickened his pace beginning to slam into Justin repeatedly.  
Thrusting forward into each other's hands Liam and Zayn moaned out as boys sent shots of cum sky rocketing before landing on the floor in front of them. Panting, both boys began to come down form their orgasm moaning out. Staring at each other as they slowly removed their hands from one another's cock, Liam moved his hand up before taking one long lick of Zayn's cum before Zayn did the same. Grinning at each other, both boys leaned forward mixing each other's loads in a heated kiss. Separating, a strand of cum connected the two before they both quickly connected lips once more.  
"Ahh! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Niall and Justin both screamed out as Justin began to shoot his load inside of Niall filling him to the brim with the young singers cum. Feeling Justin Bieber's load inside of him Justin was sent over the edge cumming onto the bed.  
Pulling out of Niall with a soft pop, Justin panted before smiling at Justin as he leaned down next to an exhausted Niall lying in his own jizz. "That was hot." Justin spoke before his head shifted direction staring at the four boys panting on the couch coming off their orgasm. "How long are you in town for?" Niall whined out as his face leaned closer to Justin's. "All week." Justin answered earning a smile from Niall. "Good." He spoke before placing a small peck on Justin's lips.


End file.
